swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest
A quest is a task given by an NPC to a player character that yields a reward when completed. * Some quests require players to belong to the Rebels or the Empire and also may require those players to be Combatant to participate in the quest. * Not all quests have been updated since the NGE, and may not give out XP, may be bugged, or may give out rewards that may not work. Minor Quests (Work in Progress) Minor quests are the older quests in the game, given by random NPCs in the galaxy. They do not use the Journal like up-to-date quests, but instead operate via the Datapad, and give few rewards either in XP or credits. However, these quests represent a significant amount of content and should be played for the sheer enjoyment. Also, many of them involve minor figures, events or organizations from the Star Wars films and the Expanded Universe, making them important links in the continuity between game, books, and films. Finally, a lot of these quests give opportunities to get and keep nice Transfer Items. Quests by Combat Level (CL) Check this category: Content by combat levels (Beta) Legacy Quest (Complete) This long series of quests is designed to take a new character from CL1 to CL55 and beyond. Veteran players can also join in the fun. The quest begins on Tatooine, and also visits Naboo, Corellia, Talus and Rori, to date. At the end of the Rori leg, a natural connection is provided to move onto the Meatlumps Theme Park pre-quest, itself leading to the Meatlumps Theme Park. When you're done, further connections are provided to a quest named Bounty by Proxy and after that, Nym's Theme Park which would bring you to a CL between 65 and 70. Quests by Planet Listed by starting planet, but may lead players to other planets during the quest. Corellia *Bluffing CorSec *Captain Gilad Pellaeon (950 credits) *Chertyl Ruluwoor (800 credits) *Coraline Dynes (2450 credits) *Corran Horn (1400 credits) *Correlian Times Investigates (2290 credits, Advance copy of Vani's Article) *Crev Bombaasa (1400 credits) *Dalla Solo (750 credits) *Dannik Malaan (300 credits) *Denell Kel'vannon (2100 credits) *Didina Lippinoss *Enough!! (6000 Credits, 125 Rebel/Imp Faction Points, 10280 Quest XP) *Gilken Budz (250 credits) *Ging Darjeek (3500 credits) *Grobber (525 credits) *Grondorn Muse (1750 credits) *Ignar Ominaz (2500 credits) *Irenez (800 credits) *Jadam Questrel (3500 credits) *Karena Keer (875 credits) *Kirkin Liawoon (75 credits) *Lasha Bindari (1050 credits) *Legacy Quest (Corellia Section) (Large XP gain) *Luthin (1750 credits) *Meatlump Hideout (Large XP gain) *Meatlumps Theme Park (Large XP gain) *Noren Krast (1700 credits) *Palejo Reshad (500 credits) *Rebel Theme Park Corellia (Large XP/GCW gain) *Scolex Grath (1200 credits) *Serji-X Arrogantus (750 credits) *Sergeant Tarl (100 credits, 90 Imperial Faction Points) *Shalera The Hutt (3600 credits) *Skinkner (800 credits) *Thracken Sal Solo (300 credits) *Vermin Bunker(14943 credits, 15687 XP) *Zakarisz Ghent (3800 credits) *Zekka Thyne (1625 credits) Dantooine *Mol Ni'mai (R.I.S. Armor Certification) *The Warren (Warren Compassion and Warren Imperial Hero badges, 500 Imperial Faction Points) *Imperial Outpost Quests (Lytus Family Artifact) Dathomir * Aurilia **Controlling Spirit (284010 Quest XP) **Lost Star Destroyer Pre-Q (129095 Quest XP) **Nym's Slicer (142005 Quest XP, 10000 credits) **Rohak's Figurines (501 Quest XP, Box of Achievements) **The Nightsister Headdress (129095 Quest XP, 19497 credits) **Tusken Scholar (129095 Quest XP, 10000 credits) Group Mission * Death Troopers (Large XP gains) * Doing Your Duty (Imperial Only - 14570 Quest XP, 3200 Imperial Faction points, 8 GCW points) * Dolac Legasi (800 credits) * Monzo Bondog (250 credits) * Replacing My Robe (Elder Jedi only) * Shaki Hammachil (250 credits) * Shibb Nishil (625 credits) * Singular Nak * Wallaw Loowobbli (600 credits) * Warden Vinzel Haylon (50 Imperial Faction Points) * Witches of Dathomir Prologue * Witches of Dathomir Theme Park (Large XP gains) * Xarot Korlin (30 Imperial Faction points) Endor * Death Watch Bunker * Foreman Quest inside Death Watch Bunker. * Rebreather Quest inside Death Watch Bunker. * Marauder Themepark * Munitions Trader Marauder armor quests :* Boots Crafting :* Left Bracer Crafting :* Right Bracer Crafting :* Right Bicep Crafting :* Left Bicep Crafting :* Gloves Crafting :* Helmet Crafting :* Leggings Crafting :* Chest Plate Crafting Kashyyyk (arranged by zone where the quest starts) Kachirho and surrounding areas * Collecting Survey Data (6475 Quest XP, 10000 Credits) * Find Brody Johnson (16875 Quest XP) * Find Missing Son (56490 Quest XP, 2500 credits) * Hunting Grounds Access (41780 Quest XP, 15000 credits) * Task Force Bravo (171 Quest XP, 1500 credits) * The Imprisoned Geonosian (153785 Quest XP) **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase I **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase II **Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase III * The Missing Researchers (9000 Quest XP) * Trandoshan Slavers (75265 Quest XP, 35000 credits) * Treat for Trandoshans (215 Quest XP, 10000 credits) * Quelling the Varactyl (150 Quest XP, 2000 credits) * Wookiee Blood Sample (153940 Quest XP) Imperials Only * Sera Jossi (20000 credits) Zssik Clan (All the Zssik Clan quests) * Kashyyyk System: Escort the Zssik Slave Shuttle * Befriend a Wookiee * Find Dakar * Destroy Blackscale Marked Wookiees * Speak with Mosolium * Kashyyyk System: Steal the Avatar Approach Codes * Access to Avatar * Find Orooro * Gain Wookiee Support * The Smiting of Old Scratch * Report to Hssissk Bloodscale * Assault on Avatar Etyyy - Hunting Grounds * Hracca Glade Access * Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quests **Sordaan's Hunting Wagers * Trophy for Excellence in Hunting in Etyyy Rryatt Trail * Rryatt Trail Quests * Lord Cyssc * Rryatt Trail Trials - all the trials **Hunting Walluga Skullsmashers **Defeat the Crazed Ex-Jedi **Cleanse the Trail **Rryatt Trail Minstyngar Hunt **Hunt the Katarn * Rryatt Trail Rodians **Find the Lost Rodian Hunters **Stop the Deep Woods Poachers **Defeat Gotal Hunters Kkowir Forest * Search for the Cure: Part I * Search for the Cure: Part II * Curing the Great Tree * The Sayormi * Cyrans the Unfeeling and the Sayromi Queen * Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu * Business As Usual * Examplar Zheus * Outcasts * A Possessed Soul * Athanlu's Cure * Hides for the Head Hunter * Steelclaw * The Sayormi People * Deadwood Moss * Perusta's Experiment Myyydril Caverns *Myyydril Trust (all the Myyydril Trust quests) **Myyydril Trust-Chief Kallaarac **Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree **Myyydril Trust-Tala'oree's Beetles **Myyydril Trust-Kirrir **Myyydril Trust-Kirrir's Warrl Leaves **Myyydril Trust-Nawika **Myyydril Trust-Nawika's Jewelry Box **Myyydril Trust-Return to Chief Kallaarac *Doctor Kinesworthy *Luilris Mushrooms *Medical Boxes *Mother Queen *Mystical Stones *N-K "Necrosis" *Queen's Healing Touch *Ren'Salla's Stone *"The Lost" *The Search Begins *The Urnsor'is Infestation *Treun Lorn *Urnsor'is Eggs *Webweaver Blankets Blackscale Slaver Compound * None? Kashyyyk Space * Avatar Platform * Civilian Protection Guild Lok * Nym's Themepark Mustafar * A Collector's Business * A Hidden Treasure? * A History Lesson * A Moral Choice * A Strange Gem * A Whole Pack of Trouble * An Archeologist's Problem * Beasts From the East * Being A Good Samaritan * Champion of Mustafar * Clear Out Beetle Nest * Exploration of Mustafar * Fate of the Galaxy * Fragments of the Past * Hunter Becomes the Hunted * Lava Flea Hunt * Miner Madness * Replace Air Filters * Salvage or Die * Sickness of the Storm Lord * Skin the Blistmoks * Skull of the Jundak * Supplies for the Miners * Symbiosis * Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar * The Cursed Shard * The Deadly Raptors * The Downed Ship * The Jagged Teeth * The Jedi's Guard Dog * The Man-eater * The Mining Field Markers * The Serpent Shard * The Strike * The Tasty Tanray * The Transfer of the AI * Unlocking the Secrets Naboo * Acklay Armor Quest (6248 Quest XP per part) * Bardo Klinj (200 credits) * Borvo's Guard (3000 credits, 250 Borvo Faction Points) * Borvo's Guard - A Trip to Corellia * Borvo the Hutt Quest (4318 Quest XP, 12500 credits, 635 Borvo Faction Points) * Brennis Doore (225 credits) * C-3TC (3000 credits) * Captain Arven Wendik (150 credits) * Captain Gavyn Sykes (500 credits) * Crashed Shuttle (35024 Quest XP, 3000 credits) * Damalia Korde (25 credits) * Dilvin Lormurojo (100 credits) * Ebenn Q3 Baobab (700 credits) * Hanna S'kiyah * House Call (Medic only - 14383 Quest XP, 5500 credits) * Huff Zinga (400 credits) * Imperial Theme Park (Large XP/GCW Gain) * Kima Nazith (150 credits) * Kritus Morven (750 credits) * Lareen Dantara (75 credits) * Leb Slesher (100 credits) * Legacy Quest (Naboo Section) (Large XP Gain) * Lergo Brazee (325 credits) * Rovim Minnoni (25 credits) * To the Queen's Aid * The Azure Cabal (772339 Quest XP, 352765 credits, 1825 Azure Cabal Faction Points) * Trivial Librarian(Badge) Rori * Booto Lubble (Rebel) * Nym's Starmap * Vordin Sildor (Rebel) * Zicx Bug Bomb quest Talus * Avenging Mort * Champhra Biahin * Enough!! * Grave Robbers * Haleen Snowline * Legacy Quest (Talus Section) * Mourno Draver * Nurla Slinthiss * Sigrix Slix Tatooine * Aaph Koden (Rebel) * Bestine Capitol missions for Prefect Talmont (Imperial) * Bestine Capitol missions for Wilhalm Skrim (Imperial) * Bestine Painting Election * Blerx Tango (Rebel) * Bossk quests * Bren Kingal missions (Various trophies) * Byxle Pedette * Captain Jasha * Darklighter's Estate quest (Polished Krayt Dragon Skull) * Droma Ordo (Rebel and Neutral) * Farious Gletch * Finding Huff's Rifle * Hero of Tatooine (Mark of the Hero - Resurrection Ring) * Jabba's Theme Park * Jilljoo Jab * Kill the Tusken King * Kitster Banai * Kormund Thrylle (Rebel) * Legacy Quest (Tatooine Section) * Lorne Prestar * Mayor Gramm Rile * Melios Purl * Nathan Blyskipper * Pfilbee Jhorn (Imperial) * Prefect Talmont * Rakir Banai * Safety Measures * Safety Measures Part 2 * Safety Measures Part 3 * Something is Obviously Wrong * Tekil Barje * The Great Hunter * The Master Hunter * Third Sun Cantina missions for Stella * Vardias Tyne * Wald's Woes * Wilhalm Skrim * Working for Boba Fett **Working for Boba Fett, phase I **Working for Boba Fett, phase II **Working for Boba Fett, phase III **Working for Boba Fett, phase IV **Working for Boba Fett, phase V Yavin IV * Catch A Fallen Star * Catch A Fallen Star 2 * Catch A Fallen Star 3 * Death Star Fragment (Part 1) * Death Star Fragment (Part 2) * Find Lost Worker * Geonosian Caves * Yavin IV Space Station **Inspect Debris Cult Communication Vessel **Rescue The Company Executive Non-specific Planet Quests * Corellian Corvette Dungeon * Corellian Corvette in space (Pilot mission) * Cries of Alderaan Space Careers Pilot quests * Pilot quests Freelance * Smuggler Alliance * CorSec Squadron * RSF Squadron Imperial * Imperial Inquisition * Black Epsilon Squadron * Storm Squadron Rebel * Crimson Phoenix Squadron * Arkon's Havoc Squadron * Vortex Squadron Theme Parks (Long Chain Quests) * Meatlumps Themepark * Imperial Theme Park * Rebel Theme Park * Nym's Theme Park * Jabba's Theme Park * Witches of Dathomir Theme Park Category:Quests